


Good For Her

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harleen Quinzel, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne supports Harley quinn, Gen, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Mentioned Harleen Quinzel, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Post-Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), idk how the DC movies work so I say fuck canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 布鲁斯和正联讲起哈莉·奎恩和猛禽小队的流水账。灵感来源: https://phonerotom.tumblr.com/post/190803982106/batman-not-being-in-birds-of-prey-is-so-funny-to
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Batman and Harleen Quinzel, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Good For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good For Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869460) by [fallingnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights). 



布鲁斯刻意无视了其他联盟成员焦虑的神情和窃窃私语，继续更新着对罗曼·索尼斯的危险系数评估，并为这个新成立的‘猛禽小队’建立档案。他离开了哥谭一阵子以避免搅合进这堆事情里，而且实话说，目前的状况已经比他的预想好了许多。他们三个之前都作为监视清单中的未知变量存在着，但现在他知道海伦娜·贝尔迪内里，黛娜·兰斯，和雷内·蒙托亚的存在对哥谭有益无害。他需要找个时间和她们聊聊，以发展潜在的联盟成员，但这事还不急。联盟可以暂时不去打扰他们。

他继续敲着键盘，拒绝回应向他走来的这些人，并对他们的意图毫不关心。显然，联盟就是没法让他一个人静静。

克拉克和戴安娜站到他身边，巴里在他们身后一点。克拉克清了清嗓子，但布鲁斯并没理会。“布鲁斯，”克拉克等了一会儿，再次尝试道。

“什么事？”他没有试图隐藏他的不耐烦，甚至没费心抬头看看。戴安娜和克拉克对视一眼。

“你注意到哥谭最近发生的事了吗？”戴安娜在克拉克犹豫再三的时候开口发问。正常情况下，布鲁斯会因为“他可能会遗漏发生在哥谭的事”这个假设本身感到冒犯。但这次他只是瞥了他们一眼——就像他平时对那些不够出色的罪犯做的那样——并挑起一边眉毛。

“就是，”克拉克停顿片刻，布鲁斯为他措辞的艰难感到一丝愉悦，“我们以为——”

“你为什么还没有所行动？”巴里问道，从两人身后冒出来，“这堆烂事——”

“注意语言，”克拉克，永远的童子军，打断道。

“——持续发生，但你还是一动不动。你这会儿不应该已经在底下了吗？”他并没有转移视线，表情也毫无变化。

“布鲁斯，”戴安娜说，“哥谭是你的辖区，我们无意越界，但如果你需要帮助——”

“我不需要做什么，”布鲁斯说，“事情已经解决了，情况很快就得到了控制。如果我认为我需要干预的话我已经那么做了。”

“游乐场有超过五十个人的伤亡，”克拉克语调带着明显的不赞同，声音大到餐厅里其他的联盟成员也朝他们四个看过来，“一个人在码头被炸上了天！”

“罗曼·西厄尼斯是一个犯罪头目，当时正在追杀哈莉奎因和一个十几岁的姑娘。维克多·扎萨斯是个喜欢剥人脸皮的虐待狂。”于是戴安娜被说服了，而巴里只有满脸困惑。

“哈莉·奎恩炸了ACE化工厂，”克拉克指出，“这没什么好说的吧。”一撮人期待地看向他，布鲁斯耸了次肩。

“每个人都有情绪不好的时候。”

“布鲁斯，你不会真的让她全身而退吧……会吗？”戴安娜问道，听起来全然出于好奇。他不发一言地站起身，把平板拎在身体左侧，摘下来的面罩抱在右边。他缓慢地扫视他们，对每个人致以死亡凝视。最后，他眼都不眨地说：

“她给她的鬣狗取了我的名字。”

之后他就走了，大步离开时披风在身后猎猎作响。他走向传送器回到哥谭，把困惑程度不一的三个人留在身后。

“刚才他妈的发生了啥？”过了一会儿，巴里问，看着戴安娜寻求解释。她只是摇了摇头，笑了一声。

“他真的是地球上最难懂的家伙了。”

克拉克叹了口气，“远不止地球而已。”


End file.
